Proposals
by ArthurKirklandLovesMe
Summary: If all the characters get married wouldn't it have to start with a proposal? Rated t for too cute
1. HongIce

**Alright so i decided to do dis. Uh...nothing belongs to me but the idea. seriously would i be writing this if i owned the show. you know what i probably would.**

'Gotta run. Can't be late' He knocked on the door outta breath hoping for dear life that...

"You're late."

"I know. China wouldn't stop trying to fix my hair." Hong Kong said breathlessly.

Iceland huffed, "Well, we might wanna hurry. Norway gave me 10 minutes you wasted 5 of them."

"Alright. Let's go." He held out his arm for the other to take. He took it and was automatically lifted into his arms bridal style. He squeaked in alarm then reached out to shut the door. As it shut Hong Kong procedded to walk away from the house still carrying Icey.

"You can put me down now."

"...Nope." He kept right on walking to the resturant. Once they got close he put him down but keeping him close.

"It's not like i'm gonna run away."

"Better safe than sorry." He bent down and kissed the shorters cheek. He went a deep red at the feeling but relaxed shortly after. They walked in and were seated right away. The two sat across from each other though their hands were still inertwined.

"I love you Icey."

"Yeah yeah. I know."

"Ice."

"Oh fine, I love you too."

Hong Kong felt that box in his back pocket making sure it was still there.

"So how bout after dinner we go see a movie?"

"I like that idea."

**-Time Skip of Wonderfulness-**

They walked out of the resturant full but still had room for some popcorn and pop.

"What movie?" Hong Kong said as he whistled for a taxi.

"Rise of the Guardians?" He shrugged.

"Alright Jack Frost." The shorter of the two blushed.

"Hey!"

The taxi came by and picked them up. Once they got to the theater, and payed the driver(which was hard since he didn't speak English or Cantonese being he was Spainish.) they finally got into the theater. They paid, got their treats, and sat down. Iceland laid his head on Hong Kong's shoulder happy to finally get to be with him. No Norway calling every 5 minutes, no annoying dane, just him. And that's all he had ever wanted.

"Leon?" Hong Kong blinked surprised at the use of his human name.

"Yes Emil?"

"Do you know excatly how much that I love you?"

"Well, very much I would hope."

"Nope. Even more that."

"Alright. Well I love you more."

Iceland was about to make a come-back but then the movie started. He would have to save it for later.

-**Another Timeskip of Wonderfulness ;shot; Shut up.-**

Hong Kong was checking the box in his pocket for what felt like the uptenth time. It was ready but was he?

"Hey Ice."

"What is it?"

"Follow me."

"Okay..."

He followed the other into a forest. They kept walking until they ended up in small clearing. The moon and the stars were lined up perfectly in the sky. The light casted upon the clearing revealed a long tree log that layed flat. Almost, invitingly. Hong Kong was already sitting down looking at the sky. Iceland sauntered over unaware of what was going to happen.

"So...uh..Icela-Emil."

"Yes...Leon...what is it. Are you going to..break up with...me?..."Iceland looked at Hong Kong , tears in his eyes.

"Wha...no. Never! Why would I do such a thing?"

"I don't know. Uh...Norway being...Norway. The never-stop-talking-dane that follows me everywhere. My puffin. Which I don't know where he is but I don't care."

"None of that could make me wanna leave you..." He knew this was the time, "In fact." He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. He opened the box and said.

"Emil Steillson. Would you like to be my husband?"

He was wide eyed. Hoping that the answer would just shoot him in the head. Or...no. He had to say it out loud. "Yes! Yes yes yes yes! A million times yes!"

"So no?" Hong Kong teased with a fake pouty face.

"Hong Kong!"

"Alright. I get it. Give me your hand." He did as told. "Hope you like it." He put a diamond ring with a gold band on the boys hand. (**Crap..it rhymes)**

"Wǒ ài nǐ zhème duō. Wǒ de ài "

"Ég elska þig meira"

**A/N: So you know those two up there say**

**Wǒ ài nǐ zhème duō. Wǒ de ài means i love you so much. my love**

**then Ég elska þig meira means i love you so much**

**I think thats how it is. if i'm wrong tell me. Well this is gonna be multi chapter so put pairings in the reviews and i'll possibly do your pairing! Yayyy! Why does this soung like a game show! PLINKO!**


	2. UsUk

**I decided to do UsUk! Um...I don't own Hetalia and all that junk..uh...oh right.**

**Lilac the Kitsune- Sorry. Uh...That one was hard and it took a lot of inspiration outta my brain. Maybe it'll be next!**

**FORDGE- Thanks! I love it when people compliment my work. That about 3 weeks to finish. It was like my Christmas present to get that done! LOL! Well here's your UsUk story!**

**Now that that's done. TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Alfred knocked on the door to Arthur's large home. Today was big day. Or at least it was to him. He was very excited but...way too scared. A few minutes later Arthur was down the stairs and at the door.

"Hello luv."

"Hey. Well, don't you look beatuiful." Arthur was wearing a pair of dark coloured skinny jeans and a shirt with the American flag on it

"Well..I dont know about that."

"Shall we" He held out his arm.

"Yes of course." He took his arm and left his home.

They went pretty much everywhere in Arthur's mind. They first went to Olive Garden for dinner, then to the library, then went for a stroll in the park, the candy store (Alfred's sugestion), then they saw a movie, and when that was over it was about 12:00 at night.

"Well, I best be getting. I had great time." He kissed Alfred's cheek and got ready to leave when Alfred grabbed his hand.

"One more place. Please?"

"Oh...Fine."

Alfred started walking back to the park. It was empty but the street lights were on. Alfred reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small velvet red box.

"Arthur Kirkland. Would you do the honors of being my husband?"

He was open mouthed. What was he to say. Did he love him, yes, did he want to spend the rest of his life with him, of course, was he going to answer,...maybe.

"Yes. Of course. Oh Alfred...I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He took the shorters hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. It fit perfectly. And it was beautiful. 20 karat gold band with 3 emeralds. There were words engraved into the ring.

_Forever and always_

* * *

**;squeal; yeah yeah it's short. But very sweet. Reveiw what you want me to do next. I was thinking GerIta or Spamano...maybe a PruAus...or PruCan...great i'm at a loss. Byeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	3. PruCan

**HEEEEEEYYYYYY! Well I'm back to update my favorite story! Yeah! Well There is this person named FORGE and I decided to borrow (steal) an idea she PMed me and I am using it down there in the story below. So the most funniest part belonged to her please give her your thanks!**

Prussia walked into the room with the other 2 members of the BTT.

"Soooo...why'd you call us here I've got some important...never mind I have nothing going on today." France said.

"I do! Romano and me have a date at 5:30 and he'll kill me if I don't show up!" Spain shouted at his friends.

"Well I have a very important...question...to ask my dear Mattie."

"Ohhonhonhonhonhon. By question do you mean a marriage proposal?"

"Awwwwwwwe. So cute mi amigo. But who's Mattie?"

"Canada..?" Prussia answered in a tone that said well-uh-duh-its-soo-obvious.

"Who's that?" Both France and Spain's curious voices chimed.

"Never mind. But I need you guys to help me practice! But it's very important!"

"All right we'll help only if you help us when it comes time for us to ask a special person."

"Done got it now let's get done to business."

* * *

Canada plopped down on the couch.

"Ugh another day unnoticed. I hope Gil gets home soon." He rolled over on his stomach.

"He'll notice me."

* * *

"Okay. So Francis. You look more like Mattie. So could you pretend to be him...You know what no." He went over to a mirror.

"You guys just tell me what I do wrong."

He looked at his reflection in the mirror closely. He cleared his throat.

"Mattie, Matthew awesome Williams. Will you awesomely do the honor of becoming part of my already awesome life and you would make it even awesomer by being my awesome husband."

"Uhh..good but lower down on the awesomes." France said, "Try this 'Mathieu Williams will you do the honors of marrying me?"

"That wasn't interesting. I wanted to barf."

"Ugh well it would make Mathew swoon over you."

"I'll think about using it. Well thnks guys I'm gonna practice at home for a little then pop the question to Mattie. Bye!" He grabbed his coat and ran outside.

"I hope he likes my surprise of being here. I mean I did make him cookies. His favorite too.

Er...maybe he won't like me here. Yea he probably won't I'll just leave the cookies and...maybe if I surprise him though..." He chose to stay but to hide in the guest room until he got there and the when he saw the cookies..'Yes, good plan.' Then he ran to the guest room and climbed into the closet right as he heard the key in the lock.

"Huh. Sooo... Alright time to practice." He hung up his coat on the rack and went to his room. **(Which is right next to the guest room)** After Mattie never heard the gasp of surprise he had expected he thought he just hadn't seen them yet. He decided to go out and peek into the Prussians room. So he looked in through the small crack in the door. Prussia was standing next to his large mirror and recited. "Hey Mattie soooo I thought that...no...that sounds stupid. So Mattie would you do the honors of being the husband of the awesome me?...No...Mathew Williams. Would you awesomely do me the awesome honor of having you as a husband...nope...stupid again. But I gotta get this perfect."

Mattie blushed and giggled and decided that Prussia was going to get a different surprise. He went to the kitchen picked up he cookies and then walked outside with then and rung the door bell.

"Oh my God...Matties here!" He grabbed the railing and slidedown the swirled staircase. He rushed to the door and threw it open.

"Uh...Gil?" Canada said, "I baked you your favorite cookies."

He held out the tray.

"Ahh..thanks." He took the tray and put it to the side, "So come in."

He opened the door wider and took a step back. Canada walked in and shut the door.

"Soo..."

"Yeah?"

"Uh...So um...well...I have a question for you."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Uh..."He got down on one knee, "Matthew Awesome Williams. You being he most awesomest perso I ever met. I would like you to become part of my already awesome life and make it awesomer by being my awesome husband...oh god that was too many awesomes wasn't it? Oh god it was. Im sorry."

Caada just smiled, "Yes."

"Look I hop we can still be frien...What did you just say?"

"Yes I'll marry you." He bit his bottom lip.

"Really? Like seriously."

He nodded

"Yes. Serious"

He picked up the smaller man and twirled him around. "Ah god I ove you Mattie!" He gave the boy a big kiss and they lived happily ever after.

**(hahaha not yet over!)**

"So Prussia." Canada said hile laying his head on the other mans shoulder.

"Yeah?" He answered kissing his forehead.

"I saw you practicing your proposal in your room" He giggled.

"YOU WHAT!"

**Hahahaha! That was a nice ending! Heehee. Well uh. PM me new ideas and i'm actually thinking GerIta or Spamano next! Yay! Gotta any ideas or pairing you want me to do and i'll choose which ones sound fun! Peace!**


End file.
